Forgotten Stories
by I'mChokingOnAnOlive
Summary: Time never forgets, and he will always remember her. The Doctor is reunited with Clara and Ashildr on New Earth. One problem they think he doesn't remember. What will happen when Clara is put in harms way? What will the Doctor do? And will his little secret be revealed? Contains slightly OOC Doctor and slight hints at Whouffaldi.


The Doctor stood in his TARDIS fiddling with his new sonic screwdriver. He watched as the blue lights that decorated the device lit up periodically. He sighed and put the newly acquired technology into the pocket of his velvet coat. The Doctor began to trudge towards the TARDIS control board and unenthusiastically set some coordinates. As the TARDIS started to groan to start the old timelord's thoughts wandered about. It didn't take long for his brain to settle on a particular thought though. The one thing that had been gnawing at corner of his consciousness for sometime now, Clara Oswald. The Doctor chuckled sadly, he may have been able to lie to his former companion, but he could never lie to himself. There was no way in the universe that he could forget the woman he had waited four and a half billion years for. The lady who'd saved his life over and over again. His impossible girl. Clara's chocolate brown eyes and brilliant smile were forever engraved into his mind. The thoughts started to swarm the old man, he tried to force them back, he really did, but his efforts were futile. The Doctor, who'd been able to keep his emotions in check for so very long, shattered.

The tears he had held in for so long began to spill over. The droplets fell on the metal console in front of the timelord and muffled sobs overcame his weary body. The TARDIS, used to this regenerations ability to hold back his feelings, was quite unsettled by the Doctor acting so out of character. The sentient time machine, let out a comforting groan.

"I'm fine…" The Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes, "Don't worry, I don't know what got into me." After he had finally pulled himself together the Doctor sighed, "I think… I need a distraction." He looked sadly at the TARDIS controls, "Can you do that for me old girl?" The engines wheezed in understanding, and the man and his box arrived at their destination only several moments later.

The Doctor, craving fresh air, violently slammed open the door and dashed outside. The TARDIS exclaimed loudly at its pilot's recklessness and the Doctor whispered an apology as he closed the door. When the timelord finally took in his surroundings, he immediately recognized the planet he'd arrived at; New Earth. The smell of fresh apple grass and the zooming of the flying vehicles aboves the Doctor's head brought back comforting memories of a more carefree time in his prolonged life. The hospital looming in the distance threatened to overcome him with nostalgia. Clara would've love this. The Doctor winced, Shut Up, he told himself. The time traveler shook his head, slid on his sonic glasses, and started towards the towering buildings of New New York.

After wandering the streets and alleys of the city for some hours the Doctor came across a small building wedged between two garbage dumps. The shack's walls were crumbling and there was no sign to identify its purpose. A mystery, he could never resist a mystery. The Doctor pushed open the rotting doors to reveal a small gift shop filled with overpriced trinkets and cheaply made t-shirts. At the counter a very bored humanoid female noticed the Doctor entrance and pretended to look excited.

"Welcome to New New York's tourist center, how can I be of help?" the girl asked, her startling grey eyes gleaming with sarcasm.

The Doctor decided to ignore her obvious irony, "Well… I was wondering if you perhaps had any room left on your tour… um," he glanced at her name tag, "... Anna?"

Anna shrugged and pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes, "Uh, yeah I guess." The girl lazily stood up and grabbed a glass of liquid sitting on the opposite end of the counter top. The substance gurgled and churned as Anna took a drink. The Doctor stared questioningly the humanoids actions. The girl's eyes seemed to flood with energy as she set the cup down. "Alrighty then!" Anna smiled her attitude completely changed, "Let's try that again, Hello, my name is Anna, and I will be your tour guide." She then stuck out her hand for the Doctor to shake. He obliged but very cautiously. Seeing the Doctor's confusion, Anna gasped, "I'm so sorry sir," she cried out as she bowed her head, "I was quite rude wasn't I? I just needed a shot of Dopamine to get me back on me feet sir? I'm really, really sorry."

Realization hit the Doctor, "Oh, you're a Yutiou! The species known for living off chemical reactions!"

Anna smiled, "That's quite right. I see you know your facts"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "I'm just that smart. I hear you guys go insane on adrenaline. Is that true? I've always wanted to know."

"Yes, let's hope you don't have to see that." Anna chuckled, "Anyway the tour will start in a couple of minutes when the others have arrived. Feel free to look around until they get here."

The Doctor pretended to look at some look interested in some dusty key chains, but in actuality he was taking in his environment. He was on edge, something seemed off. He'd just begun his investigation when the other tourist started to arrive. The first to enter was a male creature. The only thing that showed the Doctor the new comer was in fact, not human, was the large green eye in the middle of his forehead that was almost completely covered by his greasy black hair. The alien introduced himself as Justin, and was pleasantly surprised when the Doctor spoke his native language

The next tourist to enter were a young couple. A male and female humanoid their arms linked together had burst in only moments after Justin. The latino boy seemed to be feeding useless trivia to the blonde female next to him. The girl was completely immersed in her surroundings and asked questions about everything they walked be. The male seemed reluctant but he smiled and answered her questions all the same. Kind of like what you and Clara were like. The Doctor groaned, if it was possibly to remove the voices in his head he would have done so a long time ago. Luckily the timelord was snapped out of his thoughts when he overheard the couple introduce themselves to Anna as Mark and Sarah. What conspicuously stereotypical names. Maybe they're here to stir up some trouble, the Doctor noted, Or maybe they're just normal people.

Some other tourist entered the decomposing shack. There was a cat lady named Daisy and two twins literally joined at the hip by the names of Mason and Maple. There was also some freakishly tall, freckled alien who had several tentacles emerging from his body. The tourist strolled about the shop casually, some admiring the "treasures" lined up upon the shelfs, others sat around waiting for the tour to begin. Sarah, who apparently was getting quite bored with waiting, asked Anna when they were going to leave.

Anna looked down at the piece of paper that sat upon her desk, "We've got two reserved spots waiting to be filled, we'll wait five minutes and if they don't arrive by then we'll just leave."

Five minutes passed and no one else had turned up. Anna had gathered all of the tourist and had begun to leave when the door was suddenly slammed open. "We aren't too late are we?" the newcomer cried as she stumbled into the building. The Doctor looked up from a news hologram to see the visitors for himself when he was met with one thing he'd been trying to escape. Clara Oswald's curious brown eyes. 


End file.
